


Long Time, No See

by magicow12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi is a secret hopeless romantic, hange finds this hilarious, slightly chubby!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicow12/pseuds/magicow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You havent seen Levi since he left to become part of the Survey Corps, leaving you pregnant (unknown to him) and alone. You bump into him one day and cant escape the man you love anymore. Separated for 8 years, you wonder if the man you knew was still in there, or if the gravity of what he's been doing for years, dealing with the titans, has changed him forever.</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello!  
> First fic on here, please be gentle!  
> Im quite new to this fandom, so im sorry if my info is off, im working off of an idea i had and im doing what i can.  
> This is just the taster, and i should be able to update fairly often but i dont know as i have coursework to do but ill try! i dunno how long its gonna be but there will be smut here and there, fluff in most chapters, and im not sure when but i will be going onto the canon plot at some point.  
> Anyhoo, i hope you like, and this work is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own!

(Y/N) POV

Walking through the market was often one of my favourite times. I think it’s the mix of people you see around here; you get nobles and servants, merchants and soldiers, all in one place, conducting civil conversations. I’m not overly fond of conflict; however anyone who knows me well enough will tell you that that isn’t true. It’s not that I like arguing with people; it’s just that people get on my nerves so damn fast… that isn’t my fault, is it?

“Hmm… The carrots here look so fresh, don’t you think Luke?” I say as I turn around, my (e/c) orbs swivelling down to look at the child next to me.

“Mama, I don’t like carrots! They taste funny!” He said up at me, his black hair falling into his eyes as he pouted. I smiled lightly, buying some carrots anyway, hoping I can convince him to eat them at dinner. I take his pale hand in mine and start walking through the stalls, glancing here and there for anything to catch my eye. I end up watching Luke next to me, his (your e/c) eyes wide in wonder and bright with excitement. I couldn’t help but think how much he looks like his father…

No. I can’t think about him now. He had to leave, to join the military, to serve humanity…

Knowing he left behind a pregnant woman wouldn’t help him. It would only be a burden.

Levi and I had met in the underground, when he rescued me from group of men who had…. Less than pure intentions. He swooped in and got them to back off, and when I thanked him and tried to leave, he took my wrist gently and asked me when the last time I’d had a proper meal was. I had been so damn skinny, my skin stretching over my cheekbones. I must’ve looked pitiful. I had tried to avoid his gaze, but his cool grey eyes, looking so intimidating and furious at those men, had turned so soft when he looked at me. I had lost my temper, thinking he was pitying me, and I had tried to wriggle away, but he caught me, his soft gaze hardening quickly as he yelled that he was only trying to help. It was at that moment that my body had given up, after nearly 5 days since last eating, and I had passed out. 

When I came to, I was in a warm and… surprisingly clean building, a blanket over me and a bowl of soup and bread next to me. I had wolfed it down before assessing my surroundings, finding a tall man with pale brown hair, a girl with startling red hair, and the short man who saved me all watching me, all with amusement in their eyes. From then on, after many arguments, I ended up staying with Farlan, Levi and Isabel. Levi and I had bumped horns at every turn, until the unresolved sexual tension we had turned into a very sexual and loving relationship. Levi hadn’t been my first, but it was different with him and I loved every minute.

Until he left.

But now I had Luke and he was my world. A bright boy, energetic and kind, looking so like Levi, but with my eyes. It always made me so happy to look at him, even if I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of his father. 

“Mama, look! Soldiers!” Luke’s exclamation brings me out of my thoughts and I look to where he’s pointing, only to have my blood run cold. 

Standing before me, right in the middle of the market, is a group of Survey Corps soldiers. 

Leading the pack is a tall blonde man, with eyebrows thicker than I’ve ever seen. A brunette woman is walking on his left, glasses glinting here and there as she chatters excitedly about something, seemingly to no one in particular. And on the tall man’s right is a short man with black hair, grey eyes looking straight ahead and seemingly empty.

Levi.

Shit.

My heart jumped into my throat at the sight of him. He had barely changed, just that the crease between his eyebrows had seemed to deepen. I almost smirked at the thought that he’d frowned as much after he left, if not more. Almost. 

“Mama I wanna talk to the soldiers!” Luke moved away, his hand slipping from mine as he runs towards them. I tried to keep up, but a large crowd of people came between us and I lost sight of him when I tried to worm my way through. My heart rate shot up and panic settled in my stomach.

Levi’s POV

Listening to Hange blather on about her stupid fucking titan experiments, or “babies” as she calls them, was the most annoying thing I had ever experienced. 

And I have to experience it all. The. Fucking. Time. 

I try to tune her out as my eyes wander around the market. Being around this many people made me feel uncomfortable, especially with the looks they were giving us thanks to the Survey Corps wings of liberty on our jackets. I glance at Erwin to see how he’s reacting; he's always been soft when it comes to this kind of thing. He’s looking straight ahead and trying not to look at them, I think. He almost doesn’t see the small boy running towards him, and I reach out to yank his shoulder before he runs into the kid.

“Wow! Are you part of the Survey Corps?! That’s so cool! You guys are like, the most amazing people ever!! Mama, mama look!” The black haired kid was speaking so excitedly he sounded like Hange, and I glanced at the woman he was looking back at.

My breath hitched and my eyes widened, my mouth hanging open.

It was her. 

(Y/N) was standing right in front of me. She had changed, but her face was the same, her beautiful (e/c) eyes, her silky (h/l) (h/c) locks hanging around her face. She had gained some weight around the middle, and her face was slightly rounder than before, but it was her.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have to figure out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really going with this, so i may update loads and loads for a bit cause im in the flow, and it may thin out late, but i wanna get as much down and on here as fast as possible, so deal with it! :)

(Y/N) POV

I locked eyes with Levi, unable to shift away from the fire in his eyes. Luke tugged on my sleeve, begging for my attention, but I couldn’t look away. His companions seemed to notice what was going on, and the blonde man came over and crouched by Luke, smiling gently.

“Hi there, my name is Erwin, and you’re right, we’re part of the Survey Corps. Do you want to ask any questions?” The man, Erwin, asked Luke, obviously understanding that Levi and I had some things to sort out. Luke beamed at him, and then looked at me for confirmation. His eyes were gleaming, as the Survey Corps were his heroes, and I nodded, smiling at Erwin thankfully. He gave me a small nod and took Luke to the side, the woman following them away, leaving just me and Levi.

Fuck.

I avoided looking at him, shifting on my feet uncomfortably. I was terrified. He must have figured out that Luke was his, Levi wasn’t an idiot. What would he say? Would he hate me? Was this even my Levi? He’d been slaying titans for years for god’s sake, that must change a person. I kept looking down at my feet, suddenly very interested in the dirt beneath my shoes. I had struggled to lose the weight after having Luke, and in the end I gave up and I was now a fair bit rounder than I was when Levi last saw me. What if he thought I was ugly now, what if he was disgusted by me? I had a perfect figure when last we saw each other, a perfectly slim waist, rounded hips, ample breasts. What I had now was a stomach that looked like I was constantly about 5 months pregnant, thighs that rubbed when I walked, and breasts with stretch marks on them. 

I was knocked out of my train of thought when I felt a cool forehead against mine and a hand against my cheek. Levi’s eyes were shut, his breathing was different, and it seemed too fast, too shallow. I reached up and grasped his wrist lightly, relishing in the warmth of him, breathing in his smell, black tea and just a hint of lemon, his fondness for cleaning still evident. My eyes slid shut, a small smile on my lips, happy to be back in his calming presence.

“Hey, Levi. Long time, no see, huh?” I said lightly, chuckling softly to myself. He let out a harsh breath of air, a laugh that wasn’t really full of humour, but relief. 

“Yeah, way too long (Y/N). Far. Too. Long.” He whispered, opening his eyes as I did and meeting my gaze. “I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe it. You’re here.”

I remained silent, understanding that he wasn’t talking to me, but reassuring himself that it was real.

“My (Y/N). Alive. Here. With me again. I can’t-“ His eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. Shit, I forgot how secretly sensitive he is.

“Levi, “ I cut him off, the fingers of one hand covering his mouth, the other cupping his cheek softly. “I’m here. I’m real, don’t worry. I'm okay, I'm right here.”

He smiled at me, his real smile, the one that shows his teeth a bit, and I grinned back. 

“I almost forgot how sappy you get sometimes, Ackerman, it’s absolutely fucking disgusting.” I nudged his shoulder, my tone joking. He smirked at me, his cool grey eyes looking brighter than when I first saw him across the market.

“Tch. Didn’t you know that a lady isn’t supposed to swear?” He raised an eyebrow at me, his smirk becoming a full grin.

“Did I ever seem like a fucking lady to you?” I said with a laugh, smiling brightly at him. 

Levi’s POV

Her smile made me feel whole again.

After what happened with Farlan and Isabel, I felt broken, and the knowledge that I left her behind killed me. I never thought I’d see her again. My heart is thumping wildly in my chest, unable to calm down, being so near to the woman  
I love making my head spin and my knees feel weak. And then I remember.

The kid.

His hair was black, his skin pale. He seemed like he was… around the age of 8, which would make him…

Mine.

Oh my God.

My eyes widened in shock, my mouth falling open, halting the laughter from (Y/N). She frowned at me, her head tilting, her eyebrows furrowed. God, she was adorable.

“Levi,” oh, and the way she says my name, I forgot how much I loved that simple action. “Levi, what’s wrong?”

“The kid. He’s mine, isn’t he?”

Understanding dawned on her face, and she looked down sheepishly. After a pause, she answered, not looking at me.

“Yeah. His name is Luke, and he's wonderful. He’s top of his class at school, he competes in sporting events, and he absolutely adores the Survey Corps, says he wants to join up when he comes of age. She glanced up at me, a blush painting its way onto her face. “I’m not too happy with the idea of him going out there but I won’t stop him if it’s what he wants.” She turned to look over at where Erwin and Hange had the boy, him excitedly asking questions, smiles on the adult’s faces the whole time, with a few laughs mixed in. I’d never thought about being a father before, never thought I’d have the opportunity since I only ever loved (Y/N) and I never thought I’d be with her again. A smile draws over my face as I watch Luke, my son, animatedly waving his arms around, his bright (your e/c) eyes, like (Y/N)’s, lighting up when Erwin answered his question. 

I looked back over at (Y/N), and the same smile was on her face while she watched them. I took in her (s/c) skin, looking smooth as ever, her rounded cheeks, her larger breasts and bottom and down her le-

Wait. What am I doing? 

I feel my face heat up as I remember the feel of her skin under my fingertips, the way she’d tremble, the moans and whimpers and gasps of my name. She was always so responsive, every time I suckled at her skin her whole body would arch, and the look on her face at the bruising the next day was always priceless.

She looks back at me, noticing my blush immediately and smirking. Damn her, she knows what she does to me. 

I’ll get her back for that, and I think I know the perfect way how.

I move closer to her, standing just behind her and slipping my arm around her waist. I pull her into me, looking over at Luke and smiling. 

“He’s perfect, (Y/N). You did a wonderful job, you know.” I lower my head to speak directly into her ear, my breath ghosting over her neck. “I never thought that all those passionate nights, and days, would ever lead to something like this, but I'm happy it did. And I definitely would be opposed to… a few more of those passionate moments.” I nipped her earlobe lightly, getting a gasp from her and seeing the blush rise on her cheeks. She looked back at me, her lips inches from mine and I took the initiative and kissed her slowly, my lips moving softly against hers. She responded, her tongue tickling across my lips as she turned herself in my grasp to face me fully. I was about to open my mouth and taste her when she pulled back, frowning slightly as she looks at me. I look down at her, confusion on my face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, concern in my voice.

“Levi, we haven’t seen each other in 8 years nearly, and within minutes of seeing each other again were acting like nothing’s changed. If Luke see’s he’ll be so confused, he has no idea you’re his father, and I haven’t been with someone since you, so he’s not used to seeing me like this with people. What would he think?” her frown was so cute I almost didn’t listen, but I managed to keep myself on track. I looked at her, and I wanted to kiss her again, but I took a step back and nodded.

Things take time to feel normal again after people disappear. I know that more than most.


	3. Paintings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is amazed, Levi feels awkward, and Erwin is dispersing tension, like the big softy we all know he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this on my phone so if it's short or If there's mistakes I apologise!

(Y/N) POV

"Did you really only figure out that Luke was yours then? I thought you were smarter than that, Ackerman." I said with the thought of lightening the mood. I was gifted a small smirk.  
"Tch. I was a little busy paying attention to the beautiful woman that I hadn't seen in 8 years, sorry I was a little slow."  
Honestly, I was overjoyed at Levi's reaction to me. He either hadn't noticed that I was heavier or he didn't care, either way I was happy for now. That kiss was still at the forefront of my mind, and I wanted nothing more than to just take Levi into the nearest alley, rip his pants off and fuck him into next week.   
But I had to worry about Luke. He always asked who his father was, so I told him he was a soldier named Levi who had to leave to help protect us from the titans. I didn't want to lie to him, so a half-truth was better, right?   
"Well obviously your mind is going, old man." I was trying not to smile but god that was hard.  
He growled at me. Oh god. Well, now I'm soaked. I forgot how insanely hot his growls are.  
"I'm only 5 years older than you, (L/N). I'm hardly old."   
"Oh really? Damn, those grey hairs really make you look older."   
His hand flew to his hair, a look of panic on his face, until he saw me burst out laughing and he tried to look mad, but my laughter turned out to be contagious and he couldn't help but laugh too.   
This attracted the attention of a certain black haired child. Luke came bounding over, followed by Erwin and the brunette woman.  
"Wow Shorty, I've never seen you laugh like that before! Actually... I don't think I've ever really seen you laugh." She said, a huge grin on her face. Levi's demeanour changed, going from carefree to guarded. I guess that he's super serious when he's in soldier mode. Luke took my hand, looking at the Survey Corps members in front of us. His eyes were so bright, his smile so wide, and he looked like tears of excitement and joy might fall at any minute.  
"Mama, Erwin told me all about the titans! He said that this guy was Levi Ackerman, humanities greatest hero! Isn't that so cool?!" He was practically dancing with happiness. "You said Papa's name was Levi! Wow! My dad has the same name as humanities greatest hero! Ooh, do you all know my Papa?! Mama said he's a soldier too!"   
I stiffened automatically, looking at Levi with slightly wide eyes. He looked stoic, but I could see in his grey eyes that he was unsure of what to do. Luckily, Erwin took the lead.  
"Hey, Luke, do you want to wear my cloak? Then, it'll almost be like you're a soldier too, like your father." He smiled at Luke, whose eyes almost bugged out of his head as he nodded quickly. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Once the cloak was fastened, Luke looked at me.  
"Mama, can the soldiers come over for dinner?! Pleeeeeease?"   
"I would love to say yes, darling, but what if they're busy?" I looked at them, my eyebrow arched. Erwin smiled down at Luke. He looked at Levi and me again and nodded. Luke immediately jumped and clapped his hands, starting to lead the way. We all followed, small smiles on our faces, all but Levi, who kept an expressionless face, but his eyes looked amused. He fell into step beside me, and took the basket that I had with the food I'd picked up at the market. I tried to protest, but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and smiled at him gratefully. 

Levi's POV

God, this basket is heavier than I thought. It's easy for me to carry, I've been at peak physical fitness for years, but I hadn't expected it, as (Y/N) didn't seem uncomfortable. She must be stronger than she looks.   
Luke was so like her, he was energetic and happy, funny, and kind. On the walk to theor house, he saw an elderly woman drop her basket, potatoes falling out, and immediately he rushed over to help her pick them up. (Y/N) smiled at him, and went over to help too, but I was surprised at Luke's actions. I thought kids were selfish, especially at his age, but he didn't seem to have even thought about it, he just reacted.   
She really did do a great job.  
I kept my usual expression the whole time, unable to feel comfortable enough around Hange and Erwin to be... well, to be how I normally am around (Y/N).   
We got to their house shortly, and it was a beautiful little cottage. We entered straight into the kitchen, a well sized room with a small table, able to seat 4 people, and a few paintings on the walls. The paintings were of landscapes, some that were of the town, some of fields, and some that looked like they were lookin out from the top of the wall. The most breathtaking one was of a sunset, with a cannon barely visible in the corner, and the edge of the wall at the bottom. The fields that were there were beautifully green, the buildings were done perfectly perspective wise, looking almost real. It was amazing.   
"Who did these paintings? They're beautiful..." Hange was sighing at the image of a lone titan in a field, with what looked like birds around it.   
"Oh, um... I did them." (Y/N) took the basket from me and began putting away what she wouldn't need, and prepping other things for dinner. I looked at her. I knew she could draw before, but I'd never seen her paint. Paint was expensive these days, so I was surprised that she'd bothered. Luke began helping with the preparations, while (Y/N) gestured for us to get comfortable. "Please, me yourselves at home. You can go look around the rest of the house if you want, I'll be here a while. Hope you all like stew!"   
Hange left through a small doorway to look around, while Erwin sat at the kitchen table and began chatting to her, making light conversation. I watched her move through the kitchen with Luke.  
They moved around as if they knew exactly what the other would do before they did it, and it occurred to me that they were very much like a real family. (Y/N)'s (h/c) locks were moving slightly whenever she laughed or moved, catching the light coming in through the small window over the sink. It was early afternoon, filling the room with a pale glow.   
Her hands moved expertly, chopping vegetables, adding ingredients to a pot on the counter. Luke was moving behind her, setting up a small stove, and peeling potatoes once the stove was ready. I moved through the doorway that Hange left through, finding myself in a small living room, two couches with a table between them, and a beautiful stone fireplace next to them.   
More paintings adorned the walls, some of the skyline just at dusk, some of the market, and more landscapes. I went up the stairs In the corner, wondering where Hange got to.  
I saw a small room with a little single bed in it, a small dresser and wardrobe, and guessed this room was Luke's. Across the hall was a small bathroom, with a bath shower in it, and next to that was a very plain room with a double bed, and one chest of drawers. There was a small painting on the bedside table. It wasnt entirely accurate in some places, but I knew who the people were.  
Farlan and Isabel were smiling next to each other, Isabel with a thumb up.  
And next to them was someone who looked like me, but with a small smile.   
She must have painted this from memory. It was almost perfect, but some of the proportions on the faces weren't quite accurate. My heart clenched at the sight of Farlan and Isabel, and I wondered whether (Y/N) even knew what happened.  
I didn't want to ruin it for her. I didn't want to break that news to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, reader is an artist! I have a thing I wanna explore later in the story, so I needed established talent.  
> lemme know what you think!


	5. Canvases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter that i had on my laptop, ill be writing the reader POV one on my phone cause im out all day so i needed this posted.  
> i might be writing a few one-shots for other fandoms or this one in between updating this... any requests? ill try anything you want <3

Levi’s POV

I left the small bedroom to find one more room across the hall. I could hear Hange sighing inside, so I pushed the door open to find a small studio. Canvases were stacked against the walls, some finished, some half done, and other blank. An easel was in the center of the room, in front of a large window that overlooked the market. Hange was flipping through a stack, all seeming to be of titans, and she had a very contented look on her face.

“So, short stuff’s a papa, huh?” she said, not looking away from the paintings. I glared at the back of her head, debating whether (Y/N) would kill me if I rammed Hange’s head through the canvases. 

“Tch. I don’t know why it’s any of your fucking business, but yes, apparently I am.”

“Are you happy about it? I mean, I’ve never seen you the way you were around (Y/N) earlier. It was weird. You looked like you almost… and this is really crazy but it seemed to me like you almost… were a person who actually had feelings. I know, it’s crazy.”

I walked up behind her and slapped the back of her head.

She yelped and jumped away, rubbing the back of her head. Before anything else could be said, Luke came into the room. 

“Isn’t Mama amazing at painting? I asked her to start painting some of the titans she could remember and I thought it was so pretty; she was so nice to paint them for me. She wouldn’t be happy if she knew that I knew this, but she used to work on these paintings at night and I could hear her crying, you know, cause my room is next door? I think she was sad cause we were in Shiganshina when the titans attacked, and she remembers it. I was too little, I don’t remember anything from it, but I want her to be happy so I don’t mention it.” He gave a small smile, it seemed almost rueful. Then he brightened. “Oh! Mama sent me here to tell you that dinner is ready, so you should come down!” he ran off down the stairs, the sad moment gone.

I was standing, looking out the window as Hange left. I had no idea that (Y/N) had been in Shiganshina. Honestly, I thought she’d been in the underground the whole time, if she hadn’t died from starvation or been caught in the crossfire trying to help someone. Why had she been there? Had she got citizenship and moved there? It’s a long way to go, but maybe that was why… maybe she was running from someone underground? Still, I won’t find the answers out this window, and my stomach was rumbling like hell.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes a call, Luke is adorably tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry I thought id posted this ages back! Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting! I'll try and get another one finished tonight to make it up to you :*   
> Sorry it's short!!

Y/N POV

As Levi entered the room, the rest of us were all sitting and eating already. Luke was at the end on his own, squished in, while Erwin and the woman, whose name is Hange, as I'd recently discovered, sat on one side next to each other. I sat opposite Erwin, and Levi slipped into the seat next to me. I smiled at him as he sat, half listening to Hange explain about some titan experiment. I didn't realise anyone could be so into the titans, so excited by them, but it was nice to see her face light up when she spoke about them. 

I almost wished that everyone was able to have that passion these days. Hardly anyone was that happy, able to have their eyes glitter like that. I only ever saw that when Luke was talking about the Survey Corps. 

I could feel someone watching me, so I turned my head and locked eyes with Levi, with a surprisingly worried look on his face. I tilted my head, questioning him with my eyes, and immediately his face took on its usual expression, giving nothing away as he returned to his food. I watched him for a moment, concerned, before I shook my head slightly and kept eating myself. 

The food went down a treat, and I looked out the window to realise that it was totally dark outside. When did it get so late? 

"Luke, darling, I think it's time you went to bed. I didn't realise it was so late, so it's way past your bedtime, mister." I looked at him, to find him rubbing his eyes.

"But Mama," He yawned, "I'm not even tired..." He hopped down off his seat and started clearing up the table, with me joining him, an amused smile on my face. Erwin and Hange started to grab their things, but Levi stopped them and they started whispering to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, much as I wanted to. Luke stared to whine softly, wishing they didn't have to go.

"Hange and I are going to go now, but thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful." Erwin smiled at me, and then ruffled Luke's hair. Luke beamed up at him, but quickly yawned and rubbed his eyes. He waved them off until he couldnt see them anymore, and looked at me with pleading eyes. I simply pointed to the stairs, a small frown on my face. He gave up and grumbled as he dragged his feet past me and went upstairs to go to bed.

I looked to Levi, confused as to why he had stayed. He looked at me with his stoic, indifferent face.

'I'm staying here tonight.' He stated simply. I gaped at him.

'Wha- You can't just- I mean I don't even-' I sputtered. The nerve. Who does he think he is inviting himself to stay in my house. He smirked, then his face softened.

'I've spent so long away from you, idiot, I'm not skipping out on you now.' He said, adoration in his eyes. I blushed and looked down at my feet, unsure what to make of him. Separated for so long, I wanted nothing more than to just throw myself into his arms, but what if he changes his mind once I do? I already lost him once, I can stand to lose him again...


	7. Countertop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> Levi tries to make up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore writing smut omg, i dont care how terrible that makes me sound.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES UP FOR HOW SHIT I AM :*

Levi’s POV

My little idiot.

I know, I shouldn’t have invited myself to stay, but I couldn’t stand to be apart from her, especially when I looked at those big (e/c) eyes of hers. 

God, I wanna kiss her.

I take a step forward, gently placing my hands on her waist, and she looks at me, her eyelashes framing her eyes beautifully, her amazingly plump lips parted slightly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Oh, yeah, I wanna kiss her.

I lean my forehead against hers, feeling her breath fan across my face gently, and her arms wrap around my neck. I slide my hands down to her hips, gripping them slightly, and I close the distance between our lips and capture hers in a passionate kiss. She kisses me back just as aggressively, unable to help herself as her body reacts to my touches. I push her against the counter, pressing my body against hers, so she can feel all of me, and she gasps into the kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers and exploring her, reacquainting myself with her mouth. She fights me for dominance, of course, but I don’t let her have what she wants. 

She can be a saucy little minx when she wants to be, and I want to see that side of her again.

I shift my hands to her ass, kneading gently, teasing her. She whimpers lightly, giving up on the fight and melting into me. Oh no, I want her to be more aggressive than this, this isn’t how she normally is. I can feel her slight apprehension, he worry about our dynamic changing, about our time apart. I need to make her forget.

I grip the backs of her thighs, and hoist her up onto the counter, her dress bunching around her hips. I massage the softness of her thighs, and grind my pelvis into her. Her hips buck back into me, a small gasp breaking our kiss, and her hand moves to my hair, tugging it lightly.

There she is.

I pull back to look at her as I start to unbutton her dress at the top, kissing down her neck and along her collarbone as the fabric moves away. She tugs my hair more, her own hand moving to the buttons on my shirt, her mouth finding my ear and running along the shell of it. I undo the last button and kiss along the valley between her breasts, before leaning back and removing her dress entirely. As soon as it is out of the way, my own shirt comes off, and I press myself against her, kissing her again and relishing in the feeling of her chest on mine. I reach around her to remove her breast band, tugging it off her gently.

Her breasts tumble out as soon as the fabric is gone, and she gasps against the colder air, her nipple puckering slightly. I must have been gaping at them, admiring how much larger they were (hey, I’m a man, cut me some slack!) because she immediately blushed deeper and went to cover herself. I grasped her wrists, keeping them pinned to the counter on either side of her, as I met her eyes. Keeping eye contact, I kissed along each of the faded stretch marks, before taking her nipple in my mouth and sucking gently, and then nipping at the skin. 

She mewled at me, her hips bucking again, grinding against my erection, now straining uncomfortably against my pants. I groaned, and began kissing my way down the soft expanse of her stomach, gently leaning her back until the top of her back was against the wall, and I knelt down, kissing along her inner thighs. I heard her breathing speed up as she watched me, anticipation making her wriggle against me. I smirked up at her, and stroked her lightly though her panties, finding them soaked.

“So wet for me already, (Y/N)? You always were such a good girl for me, weren’t you?” I murmured, gently nudging against her clit through the fabric. She gasped, her hips bucking at the pleasure, and I had to use my free hand to hold her steady. 

“Levi…” she groaned at me, and I felt my cock twitch at the sound of her wrecked voice. I tugged her panties down her legs, and immediately gave a long lick between her lower lips, ending with a flick at her clit. If I hadn’t held her still, she would have been off the counter with the way her back arched. She tangled a hand in my hair, tugging me closer to where she wanted, and I couldn’t help but oblige. I licked her gently, teasing at her entrance before going back to her clit, and she tugged my hair harder. “Levi, please…” she mewled, and I smirked before slipping a finger into her center.

As I pumped it in and out of her, she began to rock her hips down onto my fingers, and I lapped at her clit, before adding a second finger. She was moaning constantly now, unable to help herself.

“Darlin’ if you keep moaning like that, a certain curious little child is going to come wondering whats going on.” I reminded her gently, before going back to work. She bit down lightly on her knuckle to muffle her moans, but when I started to crook my fingers inside of her, she struggled.

Her hip movements became more frantic, her moans higher in pitch behind her hand, and I could feel her walls tightening around my hand, so I increased my pace, wanting to bring her so much pleasure to make up for my absence, and soon she was clamping down hard on my fingers, her back arching, her head thrown back in a silent scream. I gently pumped my fingers, fucking her through her orgasm, giving her time to come back down, and when she did, the totally fucked out look on her face was worth the strain in my pants.


End file.
